It's Never What It Seems Original OneShot
by Thrwaithiel
Summary: Short one-shot I wrote a long time ago about forbidden love between an angel and a half-demon. I might write a sequel to this one, but I'm not sure yet.


Heaven is not what it seems, as things so rarely are. I was born into the world as a mortal, and I died as one. But that is not what I am today. When I died, I came to His home. It was offered to me to be an angel. Though I may be called such, I will never truly be an angel. I will remain a murderer for all of eternity. It is not humans I kill, that is forbidden. No, I kill something much more lethal. Things that human do not often see, but frequently hear. I kill the things that we have been at war with since they became. I kill demons. And now, I fight in a war that isn't mine until the end of time.

I walked through the halls, getting ready to leave on another mission. Our missions always consisted of killing demons, sometimes we brought them back for questioning but we always killed them at some point. This time, we had a tip that a group of demons were planning on destroying America. I packed all of my things, and got ready to leave. I would be by myself on this mission since there were few demons and they were low-class. I would be heading to the Middle East. When I arrived, I found out that the demons had been tipped off to my coming. There were several more demons than there should've been and they were much more powerful than I was expecting. Well, fantastic for me, I so wanted to die again today. I sent out a request for help right before I was attacked.

The fight continued and I was taking a serious beating. I wondered when help would arrive. I had sent the request quite awhile ago. I wasn't sure if I would survive this fight. I might have been able to fight these demons if they were stupid but as would be expected for me, they weren't stupid. As one demon prepared to deal the blow that would end the fight for me, a figure came at him and swiftly dispatched all of them. He turned and looked at me. He walked up and checked me over for any fatal injuries. Luckily, I wouldn't die from any of the wounds; I just couldn't face that many demons by myself at one time. Behind me, I heard the familiar hum as the transporter let Healers onto Earth. He stood and started walking away.

"Wait!" I heard myself calling, "Who are you?" He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Dmitri," he said, "I am Dmitri." I nodded. He continued. I watched him leave as Healers picked me up and brought me back to Heaven.

It has been two weeks since I was saved by Dmitri. I can't seem to get him out of my head. I am indebted to him and I don't like leaving a debt unpaid. That's why I am going to find the strange man who saved me. I will find him if it's the last thing I do.

I finally found a man named Dmitri who fits the description as the same man who saved me. I'm waiting in a tree outside what is supposed to be his house. It has occurred to me that this is a very creepy thing to do. I wasn't sure if he was inside or out somewhere so I waited in the tree all day. There was no sign of life in the house and I got bored. Honestly, watching a house do nothing all day is not my idea of fun. Then again, neither is killing demons, but you do what you can, right? I don't know when, but at some point I must've dozed off because when I woke up I found a pair of red eyes staring at me. I jumped back slightly and almost fell out of the tree.

"It's not very safe to fall asleep in trees." The eyes spoke. Well, the eyes didn't speak, but whoever they belonged to did.

"I wasn't sleeping." I told them.

"I suppose you were just resting your eyes then?" They leaned forward and into the light. I gasped as I realized it was Dmitri. I moved farther away from him. He smirked and moved closer. I glared at him and pushed against his chest with my foot. His smirk grew as he grabbed my foot. My eyes got wide as I realized what his intentions were. He swung me out and held me by my foot. I dangled in the air and crossed my arms over my chest glaring as well as I could upside down.

"You know, this really isn't necessary." I told him, swinging to try and get myself back up into the tree.

"Well, you are a stranger lurking outside my home in a tree. I find it quite necessary, and if you don't stop swinging I will drop you." I stopped immediately and he laughed.

"You've seen me before. You saved my life. Why am I such a threat now?"

"How do I know that you aren't here to kill me?" He asked as one eyebrow rose in question. "After all, you were killing that day."

"Yes, I was killing demons. And you know that. What are you?" I asked him. This Dmitri guy was suspicious. I didn't like him. He pulled me back up the tree and jumped down.

He turned and called up, "Why don't you come inside? I'll make some tea and we can discuss this." I rolled my eyes and jumped down, landing with a soft thud. I followed him into the house. He gestured to the couch and said he'd be back in a minute. I sat back and closed my eyes. Despite my interesting wake-up call, I was still tired. Between trying to find Dmitri and filing all sorts of paperwork about the demons who had attacked me I'd barely slept in the two weeks it had taken me to find him. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I had a blanket and had been moved to a different couch. Dmitri was sitting on the smaller couch watching TV. I was surprised I had fallen asleep and not woken up when he moved me. I had been trained better than that. I was never supposed to let my guard down. And somehow, this strange man had gotten me to relax more than I ever had since I died. He looked over and saw I was awake. He grinned and stood up.

"So, Sleeping Beauty is awake then?"

"Yeah, uh, thanks for the blanket." I said, avoiding his gaze. I heard him sigh.

"You know, not everyone is out to get you."

"Maybe, but I was trained to believe that. I was told never to trust anyone other than a fellow Dealer."

"Dealer?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, it's what they call my kind. If you've seen the movie Underworld and their Death Dealers, it's along the same lines." I told him. He smirked and I knew I was about to get a smart-ass comment.

"So you watch lowly human movies?" He grinned. I blushed.

"Well, I may have seen a few when we were, uh, trailing humans for an uh, mission." I stuttered as I felt my face turn crimson. My secret was that I liked to watch human movies. We didn't have time for things like in Heaven so if I got leave or was a on a mission where we would trail humans that demons had interest in, I would sneak into movies. He laughed out loud at me. I felt my embarrassment turn to anger. I didn't like being laughed at. He saw my face and stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said, "In fact, if it makes you feel better, I like movies too. I just didn't know that angels were even allowed to watch them." I rolled my eyes. We were allowed to watch movies. We could do whatever we wanted, as long as it didn't interfere with the mission or put anyone in danger.

"You never did tell me what you are." I told him, waiting. He sighed and began his story.

He was born from a union between a demon and a human making him only half-demon which is why I didn't recognize it in him. I listened as he told the tragic story of his parents forbidden love and how he was torn away from his mother right after birth. In the demon world, he was viewed as an abomination. They tried to kill him but his mother gave her life to protect him which is how he came to grew up with his human father on Earth. Now, as an adult, he has sworn to kill those responsible for his mother's death. I listened to his story, trying to relate. I had grown up in a relatively happy home. My parents had cared for each other and I'd had three older brothers. When our country went to war, they signed up and did their duty. All three died honorably. I married a soldier and had four of my own children. Two sons and two daughters who went on to make me proud. Of course, they didn't know what happened to me after death. After we swapped stories, I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked, frowning. I smiled gently.

"I have to go back. Goodbye, Dmitri." I told him, walking out the door. I told myself not to look back and kept walking until I was around the corner. Once I got there, I opened a transporter and step into the beam that would take me back to Heaven. Right before I left, I saw a figure running towards me. The figure had red eyes, and was yelling my name. Somehow, in the few hours we had spent talking, the tables had turned completely. Instead of wanting to get Dmitri out of my life as quickly as possible, I wanted to keep him there just a little bit longer.

Three months have passed and I'm going crazy. Everyone is starting to notice. First of all, I can't get Dmitri out of my head and it's very irritating. He doesn't matter. No man ever has since I became an angel. Why is he any different? Luckily, I just got a new assignment and I'm hoping it'll take my mind off him. When the transporter dropped me off at Earth, I almost swore. I was a block away from Dmitri's house. Exactly in the spot where I last left him. I sighed and looked at my assignment. This time, I did swear. Of course, it was an order for assassination. I'll give you three guesses who the target was and the first two don't count. Fantastic, my boss wants me to kill the man who has occupied my thoughts for three months and who I think I might be in love with. And I can't tell my boss no. I set out to Dmitri's and braced myself for what I must do. Because if I disobey, I will surely die.

I had convinced myself that I could do this. All I had to do was be quick about it. It didn't have to be painful for him. Of course, all my plans went right out the window when he opened the door as I came walking up. Surely he wasn't that good looking last time I saw him? And did he look like he'd lost weight? Why were there bags under his eyes? I couldn't do this. No way could I kill him.

"Lucy! Where the hell have you been?" He shouted at me. I flinched. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Do you have any idea what you did? You made me fall in love with you!" My guard immediately went up.

"I made you fall in love with me? Try the other way around, buddy." I told him, poking him in the chest.

"Oh really, then why haven't I been sleeping for three months?"

"Because you have insomnia, how am I supposed to know?" I screamed, "I have not stopped thinking about since I left. This is all your fault."

"This is all my fault? I don't think so!"

"Well, I do."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." He grabbed me and yanked me towards him. He kissed me. I jumped back in shock. He looked around me out the door and growled before yanking me inside and slamming it shut. "It appears we have a spy." My eyes widened. This could be the same person who was leaking information to the demons about when Dealers would be coming to get them. I peaked outside and saw the familiar glow of a transporter before it disappeared and everything looked normal once again. "So, who was it?" He asked when I turned around. I shrugged my shoulders. They had been too quick for me to see.

"You do know we're going to be hunted now, right?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said, "But it's worth it for you."

And so, instead of spending my time killing demons, now I will have to turn on my own kind to fight for my life and the man that I love.


End file.
